


Inescapable, Irreversible

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, there's some fluff in there too I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was hard to be sure what, exactly, had led them to this moment. In one breath, they had gone from enemies to... something else, as Rey had looked down at the Sith she had momentarily bested in their fight, and made a split-second decision that had felt like pure instinct."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable, Irreversible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from?  
> It kind of just happened.
> 
> *hides*

       It was hard to be sure what, exactly, had led them to this moment. In one breath, they had gone from enemies to... something _else_ , as Rey had looked down at the Sith she had momentarily bested in their fight, and made a split-second decision that had felt like pure instinct.  

       She has the raven-haired man pinned under her, looking impossibly vulnerable with his mask discarded somewhere on their battlefield and a thin line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Near the end of their skirmish, she had kicked at him in a second of desperation, her lightsaber out of reach, and somehow managed to connect with his face. The tall man had toppled over at the impact, allowing Rey to pin him to the ground, using her weight and the Force in tandem to keep the physically stronger man under her.

       Rey can’t help but see the the edge of terror in his eyes at his precarious position, no matter how hard he tries to look composed, but she also catches something else in his expression. There's a flicker of heat which she first takes for anger, but quickly realizes is something akin to desire. The realization sends a matching jolt of arousal through her, as she becomes acutely aware of the physicality of their position; the fact that she’s sprawled over the man, their bodies firmly pressed together. Rey notices the dips and curves of muscles under her body, thinks that Kylo must have an impressive physique under those concealing black robes - and suddenly her body makes up her mind for her and she is crushing her mouth against his, quickly turning the kiss filthy with tongue and teeth as he begins to respond underneath her in kind.

       The blood she tastes in their kiss - first from him, as she licks the trail from the corner of his mouth, and then from herself as well as he bites down on her lip hard enough to break the skin - should disgust her, something in the back of her mind says. Instead the coppery tang only inflames her desire for him, for _this_ , more.

       The sudden realization that they can’t do this _here_ seems to hit them both at the same time, and although Rey’s rational mind is screaming at her it’s a _bad idea_ to let him up from the pinned position she currently has him trapped in, right now she can’t bring the rest of herself to care, consequences be damned. This thing that’s between them has been building for too long, and she knows the Sith doesn’t pose an immediate danger to her or mean her harm at this moment. She can feel it, inexplicably, through the pseudo-telepathic bond they had developed through the Force after the first time he had pushed her way into her mind on Starkiller Base; the bond that made her hyper-aware of his emotions and intentions beyond any level of observation or intuition and that was inescapable when they were anywhere near each other physically.

       Rey’s ship is closer, and most likely not as well-equipped with the means to capture and hold a prisoner (which Rey can’t convince herself completely isn’t Kylo’s plan for this encounter), so they have to accept it as the closest thing to neutral ground that’s currently available to them on this barren planet. As she lets the unmasked man up from underneath her, he grabs her around the waist to crush a kiss against her quickly-bruising lips, lightsaber completely forgotten for the moment on the ground, inches away from where he had laid pinned under her.

       They stumble over the uneven ground towards Rey’s waiting craft, not willing to break their kiss other than to shed clothing piece by piece, grateful that the tiny planet is indeed deserted, as checked and double-checked by both of them through the Force. By the time they start to ascend the ramp into the ship, they’re both stripped down to the waist, panting hard, and Rey can feel Kylo’s erection hot as a brand and pressing insistently against her stomach. The pair break apart for a moment as Rey leads them to her pilot’s quarters, the cot slightly less narrow and a bit softer than the ones in the small and rarely occupied crew’s quarters. Kylo manages to step out of his pants on the way, entering the room in only a pair of tight black undergarments.

       Rey braces her hands against Kylo’s chest, surprisingly well-sculpted under all the heavy layers of black she had stripped him of. With a bit of assistance from the Force, she shoves him back onto the bed, the tall man quickly pushing himself up onto his elbows to stare at her under hooded eyes. Rey stares back, defiant as always, taking in the tall man’s body: his now-disheveled raven hair, the swells of his pectorals and dusky nipples, the tapered waist girded by scars from past battles, the wet patch on his undergarments over the head of his straining cock, and the impossibly long legs.

       She quickly removes her own leggings and approaches the bed to straddle Kylo, feeling dizzy from the sight of all that pale skin and needing to feel it under her own. He sits up, running his hands up and down her flanks, moving to tweak a nipple and then bend his head down to soothe it with his tongue. Rey moans at the attention, squirming in Kylo’s lap and feeling her damp undergarments rub teasingly against her sex with every move she makes. The Sith seems to sense her urgency, and looking into her hazel eyes with his own blown nearly black from lust, he flips them over to remove the only layers of fabric still between them, kissing the skin he reveals as he pulls her now-soaked undergarments down her legs.

       Rey has no idea how experienced Kylo might be with women, but he certainly doesn’t hesitate in spreading her open and licking a hot stripe along her slit, tongue dragging roughly from her entrance to her clit. Rey figures he must either have practice with this kind of thing or an innate sense of what exactly will make her moan and buck her hips up, seeking more friction and heat from his mouth.

 _Will you believe me if I tell you this is my first time doing something like this?_ Rey jumps in surprise at the sudden appearance of Kylo’s voice in her mind, not realizing that he was still tapped into her head.

 _Depends on - ah! - if you can believe it’s the same for me,_ she responds, struggling to form even the simple mental sentence as Kylo latches his mouth around her clit and _sucks_. She doesn’t have the processing power in her lust-addled brain to try and figure out why the man wanted to make this _personal,_ of all things, but it’s something she’ll have to ponder later.

       As much as Rey’s enjoying the attention Kylo’s laving between her legs right now, her body is still craving _more_ and she threads her fingers through his hair, tugging him back up to her eye level. His lips meet hers in a filthy kiss, all the more made so by the fact that she can taste _herself_ on him, and she feels Kylo groan deep in his chest at her thought. He reaches one long arm down, grasping behind her knee and pulling the leg up to her chest, leaving her open and exposed for him.

       Kylo makes eye contact with her again, inexplicably not wanting to cause her discomfort despite the fact that they had fought tooth and nail nearly to the death several times in the past weeks and months as the Force seemed to draw them together again and again. Rey gives him a single short nod, and Kylo doesn't need to be told twice. He reaches down to grasp himself by the base, lines the swollen head of his cock up with her entrance, and pushes in with one agonizingly slow and deep thrust.

       Rey’s head is spinning, she's flying and falling and being held steady all at the same time. Kylo had started thrusting in earnest after giving her a few seconds to adjust to the strange and new intrusion - _you’re so wet for me,_ his voice says in her head as he rears back and pushes himself up on his knees, hands now splayed on her bony hips for maximum leverage.

       It was hard to be sure exactly how long the exquisite torture lasted, with how keyed up they both were and with the total newness of this intimacy, Rey knew neither could hold out much longer. Kylo, reading her thoughts, seems to redouble his efforts, thrusts growing faster and harder and somehow even _deeper_ , something Rey hadn’t thought was possible.

       Just as Rey is beginning to feel a desperate edge to the chase after her climax, Kylo suddenly sticks one saber-calloused thumb into his mouth, pulling it out to glisten wetly before he, without breaking their eye contact, presses it to her clit _hard_ , rubbing and circling until -

       Rey sits upright as her orgasm starts to crest over her, Kylo instinctively wrapping his arms around her and now using the Force to aid his thrusts and compensate for their combined weight as Rey moans in his arms and flutters around him. Kylo Isn’t far behind her, managing a handful of increasingly ragged thrusts before letting out a whimper and filling Rey with a warm rush of fluid.

       Kylo pulls back an inch, pushing Rey’s sweat-damp hair off of her forehead in a surprisingly tender gesture. He helps her off of him, both wincing slightly as he slides out of her body. Rey rummages in the quarter’s small supply closet for a rag to wipe them both down as best as she can, wondering as she did so where exactly they would or _could_ go from here. She snags a fresh set of clothes out of a drawer, pulling them on as Kylo retrieves what little of his own clothes are scattered in the small room. Once they’re dressed, something odd settles over them - not quite awkwardness, but neither feel entirely at ease now that the urgency is gone and the memories of the brutal fight that had led up to their encounter rush back.

       The Sith starts to walk out of the room, clearly headed out of the ship back to his own vessel, not needing or wanting to stay around to continue their previous fight or have any kind of discussion on what had just happened between them. Before he makes it out of the door, he turns back towards Rey and offers a wry smile, an expression she had never seen on the usually angry or stoic face until now. _Until next time, scavenger,_ he sends at her as he retreats out of the room, and Rey knows that something inside her, inside the _both_ of them, has shifted irreversibly and quite possibly for the better.


End file.
